Angel :Destiny
by starseeker
Summary: things get worse as Angel realizes who she is


  
  
Finally ! the long awaited next chapter to the Angel Saga!  
  
Angel: Hands of Destiny  
  
  
Angel and all the characters in this story belong to me and only me. You can use them if you want, just ask me first :-P  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Adam left there wasn't much for me to do. The only place I wanted to escape from was inside my head and there was no way that the image of my mother's body under the sheet and the siren sounds were ever going to be cleared from my memory. So I paced. I paced around the house worrying, I paced around the house crying. I'm sure I started to scare Anica's parents because around eight thirty they suggested I go to bed and gave me a mild sedative to help me on my way to a hopefully dreamless sleep. I had just started up the stairs when the doorbell began to ring furiously, incessantly. Once again that dreaded fear filled my stomach and I could feel my entire body tense up. Nothing good could come of someone bearing news so urgent that they couldn't let up on the doorbell. Anica came rushing by me, muttering under her breath about lousy bastards and the respect for property. I was surprised as she was to see Adam standing there, visibly shaken, eyes red and bloodshot. All my fears of being taken away in the middle of the night were quickly erased, only to be replaced by the fear that something terrible had happened to Adam.  
"Angel.." he whispered hoarsely. "They..the..the bastard! He said...he said.."  
"What?" I said softly, hoping my voice would calm him down. "What's the matter Adam, you're not making sense."  
"Angel...the page..it was my parents." Adam replied a little calmer now. Suddenly I knew what he had come to say. His parents had found out about my mother and deemed me unfit for their son. I thought my heart was going to break but I in no way was about to let that show.   
"Go on," I replied quietly, dreading to hear the rest of it, bracing myself for the impact. "What about your parents?"  
"They..they knew your mother," Adam said softly, an edge rising in his voice. I wasn't following. Lots of people knew my mother; she worked as a hairdresser in town.  
"I...I'm not following, baby," I said softly. By this time Anica had invited him in and he was sitting on the bottom stair with me, holding my hands.  
"Well, more importantly, my father knew your mother," he spat out the word father as if he were biting into something bitter.  
An icy chill crept up my spine. I didn't want to say it, I didn't want to hear anymore but I heard myself ask him "As in they..were together?"  
"Yes," Adam sobbed. "They were together. As in lovers."  
That came as a shock to me, but not a tremendous one. I knew my mother had affairs with married men, powerful ones. It didn't surprise me that Adam's father would have had an affair with my mother. I didn't, however, understand what had Adam such a wreck that he would be sitting here on the stairs, shaking slightly, trying to hold back sobs, unless...  
"Adam," I said softly but forcefully. "You don't think that your father had anything to do with my mother's death do you?"  
Adam's eyes widened in surprise. "I hadn't even thought of that. But because of the lying asshole he is I wouldn't put it past him."   
That got me to wondering. If that wasn't Adam's main reason for being upset, then what was?  
"Adam baby, tell me what's wrong," I asked him softly.   
"Apparently, the whole affair started some sixteen years ago," He replied bitterly. I was about a year old when..when the affair ended,"  
I knew there was something he was holding back, something he wasn't telling me. I urged him to go on.   
"It ended," he said sobbing quietly, "It ended when she got pregnant."  
Something inside me exploded and I pulled away from Adam as if he were some hideous creature. "What are you saying," I asked now, deadly calm, my hands clenching and unclenching at my sides. I could feel my teeth chattering and knew that it wasn't from anything external. This was a shaking that came from deep inside of me. Adam was still sitting there, crying softly into his hands. "Adam WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" I screamed, at the same time closing my eyes and gritting my teeth trying to stop the chattering. god, so cold, gotta stop..gotta stop shaking. And somehow, through the shaking and the chattering I heard Adam's voice as clear as a bell   
"I'm saying that you are my sister, Angel, " He replied, his voice dead and lifeless.  
'nononononononono' "Nonononono!" I screamed, shaking my head and covering my ears. 'didn't wanna hear this didn't wanna hear this..' "You're lying! you're lying! God, Adam if you didn't like me all you had to do was say it! God I can handle rejection, I can handle....," I knew I was babbling hysterically, and I saw Adam come towards me. "Angel, please," He whispered.  
"Don't touch me! Do not. Come. Near. Me. " I hissed. I had never been this way before. This rage, this confusion. It wasn't me. I was never like this. But now, it seemed I couldn't control it. I felt Adam's arms go around me and I struggled briefly. I could see the tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't want to believe it either. Suddenly, through all my anger, I realized that Adam was feeling the same thing I was. I turned in his arms and looked at him. His was was red, tears streaking down his face. I knew then the extent of his love for me, and I was scared. Not only of him but of myself too. If we loved each other when we had just heard the most devastating news two people in love could hear, what did the future hold in store for us?  
  
More to come soon! E-mail me with thoughts and questions @ Deni450235@aol.com 


End file.
